paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
V2 Rocket Launcher
"Where did I put that map?" :- V2 Rocket Launcher driver, after being ordered to fire Tactical Analysis *'Terror...': The V2 has extreme range and damage, and is particularly effective against large buildings and groups of infantry. They are used as terror weapons, capable of delivering deadly high explosive payloads capable of smashing apart structures. *'...And horror': Apart from outright destruction, the V2 is also has another type of warhead. DDT rockets are even more effective at striking fear into the hearts of the enemy, thanks to their ability to reduce fully grown men to mere skeletons in a matter seconds. *'...Wait, wait, WAIT!': However, it should be noted that time has not been all that kind to the V2. The V2 is rather slow and expensive, and while its armour can hope to shrug off a few rifle rounds, autocannon rounds will shred it. *'Plenty of time to calculate launch trajectory!': In addition, while the V2 is powerful, the operator must first plot out a launch trajectory before firing, a time consuming process. It should also be noted that the V2 reloads very slowly, as it must rearm from an external trailer following each shot. Background When the Soviet Union launched its attack on the soon-to-be Allied Nations, starting World War II, two of the iconic units of the Soviet Union were the T-55 Anvil Heavy Tanks and V2 Rocket Launchers, which was sometimes called the Strela for its firing mechanism. The V2 was designed by German rocket scientist Von Braun, who was kidnapped by Soviet Intelligence and forced to work for the Soviets. His first invention, the V1, was able to carry 850kg of explosives, an impressively destructive amount. However, due to an intentional design flaw, the warhead could never be detonated. At best, the V1 could only hope to dent the side of a building. After the Soviet threatened to hurt his family if the next rocket was flawed, Von Braun then designed the V2, which was more suitable, and soon, with the help of Vodnik Rocket Arsenal, hundreds of trailers carrying V2 rockets were arrayed against Europe. These weapons were excellent in bombarding Allied positions from long distance. Cities were often targets of V2 attacks as well. They did have a number of disadvantages, including the the long and complex process of loading a new rocket between each shot. Still, V2s were highly dreaded weapons that were the cause of countless Allied losses. Near the end of the war, before Captain Rocket freed Von Braun, the Soviets were able to design the V3 Rocket Launcher, which had superior accuracy. However, as they were not introduced in any considerable numbers before the war’s end, the V2s would remain the main Soviet long range bombardment platform. Following the end of the war, the V2 were gradually replaced by the V3, and the old and redundant V2s were sold off to anyone who wanted one. As a result of this, the GLA were able to acquire, through their backers, a number of these old ballistic missile launchers. The GLA uses these old and rusted rocket launchers to bombard various targets, both in Allied or Chinese territories, and often slap on additional armour to increase their survivability, but their inability to turn on the spot like the V4 guarantees any other vehicle that gets close to them will have an easy time silencing the V2. GLA generals and warlords often leave some of their forces near their V2s to guard them. The V2, though old, should not be underestimated, with its considerable payload and ability to deliver large quantities of high explosives. Behind the Scenes * The V2 Rocket Launcher is loosely based on the Soviet V2 from Red Alert 1 and the SCUD Launcher from Generals. Just the Stats Category:Units